1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicle position alarm apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicle position alarm apparatus wherein the same is directed for the audible indication of desired positioning of a vehicle within a predetermined parking area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle alarm structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,288,777; 4,965,571; and 4,870,413.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a unitary compact structure arranged for ease of positioning relative to a floor surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.